


Zombies and Shadows

by CreatureFriendly



Category: ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Certain Spiky-haired kid, Ghosts, Zombies, oh my
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureFriendly/pseuds/CreatureFriendly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman and Neil meet a new friend while exploring the nearby woods late one day, only problem? They’re a zombie, and when bizarre events begin to take place within Blithe Hollow… They can’t help but suspect that their undead buddy might be linked to the activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. 
> 
> I'm new to this site and this is actually going to be the first fanfic that I've posted, well, anywhere! I'm a big fan of ParaNorman and it's probably one of my favorite movies out there, so I hope that I do okay in terms of portraying the characters and what not. If not then tips on how to do so would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> The first chapter might be a little short but I hope that you like it and stick with it!

Chapter 1: Surprise from a Shallow Grave

“Shoot…” Neil mumbled under his breath as he beat the head of the flashlight against the palm of his hand, frowning when the dim light emitting from it began to flickered out for the third time in a row. Norman watched from behind him with slight concern etched upon his face as he observed Neil begin to shake the flashlight violently before he interrupted with a quiet “Batteries again?”

“Yeah…” Neil responded, letting out an annoyed huff before he glanced over at his spiky-haired friend “I think they’re done for… Do you still have your phone? Mine died already…”

Norman shook his head at Neil’s question, frowning when he told him “No… Mine’s dead too…”

“Great…” Neil said as he then turned around in a half circle, glancing upwards at the canopy of twisted branches overhead, a shudder running through him as they had begun to take on a more menacing appearance with the setting sun. He then turned back to look at Norman once more as he fixed him with an apologetic look, scratching at the back of his head before he said “Sorry about this… Maybe deciding to go exploring so late in the day wasn’t such a great idea…”

Norman smiled slightly with Neil’s apology, taking a few steps forward until he glanced up at the trees as well “It’s okay… I mean it’s not so bad… We still have some light left.”

“So do you think we should start heading back then?” Neil asked, blinking a few times when Norman had begun to fidget with the hem of his red hoodie. At first there was no response to his question, as the young medium seemed to be busy staring off into the distance, but a gentle pat on the shoulder from Neil seemed to break him from his trance.

“Norman, you okay?” 

“Huh?” Norman asked as he turned to look back at his friend, blinking a couple of times before he shook his head a little “Er… Yeah, sorry… Let’s go.”

Neil smiled at him, this time giving him a playful shove before he had begun to run ahead a bit in a waddle-like fashion “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go, I’ll race you!” Norman tilted his head to the side a bit as he watched Neil begin to hurry off, another barely noticeable smile coming to his lips before he urged himself to follow after his friend, “Wait up, Neil!”

He received an almost breathless laugh in response from Neil as the heavier set boy continued to try to keep ahead of his friend who had begun to gain ground towards him, but a surprised yelp from behind had him skidding to a halt. Whipping around, Neil was met with the sight of Norman practically sprawled across the ground, concern quickly welling up in his chest as he hurried back towards him.

“Are you okay?!” Neil asked in an almost frantic tone as he wasted no time offering Norman a hand up.

“Y-yeah…” Norman answered, reaching to take a hold of the hand that Neil had extended towards him “ I think I just tripped over something…”

“Oh…” Neil mumbled, wrapping his fingers around Norman’s hand before he went to pull him up, only to hesitate at the sound of Norman telling him to stop. “H-hold on, Neil…” Norman said as he let go of his friend’s hand and twisted himself around halfway to look back at one of his ankles “I’m caught on something…”

Eyes narrowing in the slightest, Norman reached towards his left ankle which now had some sort of branch curving around it… Or at least, it looked like a branch at first. But as he tried to pry the twisted around twigs off of him, he was met by the realization that they only seemed to tighten in their grip. Then came a sudden jerk of his leg that caused a surprised gasp to escape Norman before he tried to crawl back a little, which of course quickly got Neil’s attention.

“Everything okay, Norman? Do you need help?” His friend asked as he went to snake his hands underneath Norman’s arms in order to help pull him up, but was startled when his friend was seemingly yanked away from him.

“N-Neil... “ Norman mumbled in a small voice when he felt his back hit the leaf-covered ground “Something’s got my leg…” His words made a concerned expression come to Neil’s face as he once more made an attempt to help his friend up, only to freeze completely when out of nowhere… The supposed branch that had entwined itself around Norman’s ankle let go and shoot upwards before making a grab for the hem of Norman’s hoodie. Both children’s eyes widened at the sight but it was Neil who let out a shrill cry when a second branch-like appendage tore itself from under the ground, latching itself to one of Norman’s hips. The boy struggled against the arms, desperately trying to scoot himself away while Neil grabbed his shoulders in a panicked fashion and tried to rip him from their tight grip, but whatever was holding onto him seemed to have some strength behind as it was able to yank Norman back towards it once again. “Wh-what is it?!” Neil shouted as he lunged forward in order to retrieve his friend again but stumbled back and tripped when a sudden gush of dirt and dead leaves shot forward and rained down upon the two young boys, temporarily obscuring their vision.

The sounds of roots tearing from the ground followed soon after and from its earthen prison, a shadowy, almost skeletal figure emerged, using Norman as an anchor to pull itself forward until it was hovering above him. Norman’s eyes dilated in fear when he had noticed that there was a shadow casted over him, and he dare not move to look towards the thing that had created it when he heard Neil yell out from a few feet away “Zombie!”


End file.
